South African Junior National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 8 - 1 (Tallinn, Estonia; 1 January 1996) | Largest win = 12 - 1 (Mexico City, Mexico; 15 January 2000) | Largest loss = 21 - 0 (Miercurea Ciuc, Romania; 9 January 2003) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 11 | World champ2 first = 1996 | World champ2 best = 31st (2002) | Record = 11-34-2 }} The South Africa men's national under 20 ice hockey team is the national under-20 ice hockey team of South Africa. The team is controlled by the South African Ice Hockey Association, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. History South Africa played its first game in 1996 against Yugoslavia during the Group D tournament of the 1996 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. South Africa lost the game 8-1. South Africa continued to play in Group D during the World Junior Ice Hockey Championships until 2001 where the International Ice Hockey Federation changed to playing format. South Africa was reseeded into the newly formed Division III tournament of the World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. In 2002 South Africa gained promotion to Division II due to a restructuring that would increase the number of teams in Division II from eight to twelve. The following year South Africa suffered their largest defeat against Great Britain during the 2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Division II Group A tournament. Great Britain shutout South Africa winning the game 21-0. In 2004 South Africa finished last in their Division II Group B tournament and were relegated to Division III for the following year. South Africa did not participate in the following two World Championships, but returned to Division III for the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, finishing fifth in the group of seven. International competitions *1996 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 6th in Pool D (32nd overall) *1997 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 7th in Pool D (33rd overall) *1998 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 7th in Pool D (33rd overall) *1999 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 6th in Pool D (32nd overall) *2000 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 6th in Pool D (32nd overall) *2001 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 6th in Division III (32nd overall) *2002 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 5th in Division III (31st overall) *2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 5th in Division II Group A (32nd overall) *2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 6th in Division II Group B (33rd overall) *2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 4th in Division III (38th overall) *2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 5th in Division III (39th overall) *2014 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 5th in Division III (39th overall) *2015 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Finish: 4th in Division III (38th overall) All-time record against other teams As of January 25, 2016 U18 Team The South Africa men's national under-18 ice hockey team is the men's national under-18 ice hockey team of South Africa. The team is controlled by the South African Ice Hockey Association, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. The team represents South Africa at the IIHF World U18 Championships. International competitions IIHF Asian Oceanic U18 Championships *1999: 2nd in Division II (6th overall) IIHF World U18 Championships References External links *South African Ice Hockey Association Category:Junior national ice hockey teams